


Unexpected Rain Drops

by HopscotchChalk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Storms, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopscotchChalk/pseuds/HopscotchChalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga just started dating and Suga is a little shy. This is the first time they have been to Daichi's house since they started dating and a storm pushes them closer together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Circumstances of Wet Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> So guys this is my very first fan fiction ever. I have always wanted to try writing one but I never really had the time or resources to do so but I do now. I really hope you enjoy reading it.

It started out just like any other day that Suga would visit Daichi’s house, but this was the first visit since Daichi had confessed his feelings. It turned out that Suga was planning on doing the same, so they started dating. It was a bit more complex than they had thought, but in the end they decided that it would be worth it. Neither of them had made the first move to do anything other than holding hands, maybe because they weren’t sure how to go about it. They treated it like it was a foreign custom that was completely bizarre, but that made it all the more interesting.

Having not paid attention to the weather that morning, Daichi had walked right into the middle of a storm with a grumpy Suga behind him, which left them no choice but to try to get to Daichi’s house as soon as possible. Hand in hand, they walked into the house out of breath and soaked to the bone. “Suga i’m really sorry, I didn’t know it was going to rain, but i can make it up to you.” Now Curious, he asked, “How could you possibly do that?” Without a response, Daichi fled into his room leaving Suga at the doorstep, soaking wet, and very confused. 

Looking around, for some reason unbeknownst to him, Suga felt that this small house was somehow more vibrant that before. The colors were brighter, the nick knacks that sat about the shelves felt special to him, the trash laying on the tables and even the dishes in a sink meant something more this time. It was all a part of Daichi, and that alone could make Suga cherish a candy wrapper that was left on the counter. He found himself smiling, maybe he looked crazy. Standing in a doorway, wet and cold, but completely and utterly satisfied.

“Hey i’m back, i got some of my clothes. I thought you might want to change.” 

Reluctantly taking the clothes that were offered to him, Suga proceeded to walk towards Daichi’s room to change, and sure enough Daichi followed without a second thought. A pale crimson spread across Suga’s face when he noticed he was being followed. “Umm Daichi, can you wait out here, just until i’m done changing?” 

“Oh, yea. Sorry I was distracted.” He responded almost instantly, he truly was distracted. By that grey hair, covered in raindrops, and reflecting the light from the lamps in the corners of the room. He looked like and angel, with a halo of light. Pure perfection, looking him in the eye. 

“By what?” Suga asked sounding a bit confused. Daichi laughed a little, wondering why he needed to ask that question in the first place.

“By you silly.” 

Suga laughed a little and continued to go to Daichi’s room to change but he noticed that Daichi was still close behind. He stopped walking and no more than a second later there was a head laid upon his shoulder, and to arms wrapped around his stomach from behind. 

“You know you’re amazing, right Suga?”

Suga’s cheeks flushed even brighter than before. Everything Daichi did affected him, especially now. Especially now that he could feel Daichi’s breath on the nape of his neck, and feel the compassion flowing from this sudden hug. He didn’t want Daichi to know that he got flustered so easily by his touch, by everything actually. With that, he broke free from the hug, made it Daichi’s room, and finally began to change out of his wet clothes.

No matter how hard Suga tried to hide it, Daichi already knew how he was easily embarrassed by being hugged, or even just by holding hands. That only made Suga more appealing to him though, but he was determined to break that barrier eventually.

While Suga was changing, Daichi waited for… no, anticipated his return. He was carefully trying not to get anything wet aside from the floor in the area he was already standing in. He hadn’t changed yet. He wanted Suga to be comfortable and warm before him, Suga just seemed more important. So, he stood in the hallway, back pressed against the wall, smiling to himself. 

It was silent for several minutes when he heard some fumbling around coming from his room. He decided to knock and make sure everything was okay. “Hey is everything okay is there?” Daichi sounded more confused than concerned at the time thinking what could possibly happen. All he was doing was changing clothes. “Ugh...well...I,” Suga stuttered as he tried to think of a way to answer, he found the problem at hand to be a bit embarrassing. “What?”, Daichi asked, sounding even more confused. There was a couple more minutes of awkward silence with some sighs coming from Suga, from the other side of the door. 

“The pants you gave me... they… they won’t fit over my hips…” You could easily tell by the tone in his voice that he was embarrassed.

Slightly laughing under his breath, Daichi tried to comfort the flustered Suga. Why it was such a big deal, he might never know but he still needed to help. 

“But the shirt should be a little long, you should be fine until your clothes dry.”

“I can’t just walk around half naked, even if the shirt is long.” Suga remarked as if he was annoyed.

“It’s just me, you’ll be find Suga.”

Suga let out a long sigh, “Whatever.”

In all actuality Daichi was really nervous himself, his heart was beating faster every time he heard what he thought might be Suga’s footsteps nearing the bedroom door. He had seen him change before, but that was in high school, after volleyball practice, and they were only friends then. Now, they were a couple, both in college, and in Daichi’s house. This was a lot more intense, and had a lot more meaning.

Suga slowly opened the bedroom door and walked out. He was trying his best to avoid eye contact as he stepped out into the hall. 

Daichi’s ivory shirt glided along Suga’s silky skin, the three top buttons undone, revealing his chest. The long shirt draped over his body till it was roughly in the middle of his thighs. One hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and the other pulling down the hem of the shirt that didn’t hang low enough for his taste. Hair still wet, face still red, but more stunning than Daichi had ever seen him in his entire life. His jaw dropped as Suga stood, just in front of the frame of his bedroom door, waiting for a response. Yea, pure perfection.

“Daichi, please say something.” Suga’s voice wavering as he waited for a Daichi to make fun of him or laugh at least, but to his surprise, nothing like that happened. The only thing that followed was silence, but it wasn’t awkward, it was somewhat inviting. Afterall it was just them, it was peaceful. Daichi was still leaned against the wall, mouth hung open, and eyes fixated on Suga in all his glory. Daichi tried to think of something to say but when he opened his mouth all that came out were wisps of breaths, and sounds that held more meaning then you could make out.

He pushed himself up off the wall and walked up to Suga without saying a word. Wet footprints trailing behind him, but he didn’t care enough to try to dry the wet carpet. Standing just in front of Suga he reached his arms out and pulled Suga in for a hug. With his arms wrapped around Suga, and his face next to his ear he whispered, “You look stunning.” A jolt of electricity shot through Suga’s whole body as he felt Daichi’s breath close once more. They don’t usually hug, mostly because Suga is shy when it comes to physical contact, but this time he didn't break away. He nuzzled up to Daichi even though his clothes were still drenched, but who cared. 

“Thank you,” Suga sighed back moments later, “but you still need to change, and after you do, can you put my clothes in the drier. I will at least need my underwear.” 

Daichi chuckled as he reluctantly pulled away from their embrace, ”Sure thing, you can go sit on the couch until i’m done changing. I’ll bring some blankets when i’m done too.”

Suga still embarrassed at his current clothing situation, a little less so then moments before, walked into the cozy living room and plopped down on the couch. Laughing to himself and thinking about when he was enveloped in Daichi and his cold clothes, he found himself completely drained of energy and drifted off into sleep. 

“Hey Suga I have the Blankets, and I put your clothes-”, he was quickly fell silent as he found Suga sleeping on his couch, mouth open and drooling on his sleeve. “How graceful.” He laughed quietly so he didn’t wake Suga, he was comfortable and he deserved to be. He wanted to capture the moment, so he took out his phone and took a quick picture and proceeded to cover up Suga with a warm blanket. Daichi slowly sat down and lifted Suga into a more comfortable position, putting Suga's head onto a pillow he had placed on his lap.  
Daichi found himself staring at him while he slept, he was beautiful. His cheeks were still lightly tinted pink, his hair was messy and still a little bit damp, and his lips were so close. Suga and Daichi hadn’t kissed before either, again because Suga was a little shy but Daichi on the other hand, he was craving it. 'Get yourself together man, he is sleeping, you can't do that while he is sleeping. That’s wrong',Daichi thought while trying to calm his urges, 'just wait until he wakes up'. Daichi placed one hand on Suga’s side, and the other on the top of his head, gently playing with his hair.He didn’t dare reach for the remote, so he sat in silence and eventually, he fell asleep too.


	2. Waves of Fear and Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga has a fear of storms and Daichi tries to calm him down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read through it a lot so if there are any typos or anything that needs to be fixed let me know.

It could have been mistaken for someone playing symbols in a marching band. It was loud, loud enough to wake up Suga who is usually a heavy sleeper. As the thunder and lightning crackled outside, he clung tighter to Daichi who was still sleeping. The storm grew louder the closer it got, it was unbearable. Suga covered his ears as he desperately tried to wake up Daichi.

The room was illuminated with a huge flash of light and in the same instant it went dark, pitch black. He practically jumped into Daichi’s lap and jabbing him in the side with his elbow in the process. Daichi jolted up due to the sudden burst of pain but it wasn’t all that bad. After a second he noticed Suga was curled on top of his lap clutching his clothes. He couldn’t see him, but he felt him shaking.

“Suga what’s wrong, why aren’t the lights on?” Daichi noticed the sounds of thunder and the small bursts of light that came and went every few minutes. He knew exactly what was wrong.

When Suga was little, maybe 7 years old, his parents left him home alone due to an emergency at work. Well that same night there was a bad storm. His parents called and said they wouldn’t be able to make it home and that they would call someone to come over and stay with him. Then the power went out and he was alone in the dark. He didn’t know how long he sat in his room crying for his parents before the windows broke and glass flew into the room. He felt like he was in the storm, rain and leaves flew in through the broken window and swirled around along with the glass and some of his toys. At some point the neighbor came over and took him into the basement and they stayed there until the storm passed. After that, thunderstorms terrified him to the point where he would have an emotional break down.

“Suga, it’s okay I'm here, I'm right here.” 

Suga didn’t respond but Daichi could hear him lightly crying, so he decided to try to take his mind off the raging storm going on outside. Daichi pulled Suga closer and wrapped one arm around his waist. Suga lifted his head and looked in the direction of where he thought Daichi’s face should be. Another flash of light, Daichi’s left hand was now on his cheek and in that same second, their lips were touching. 

Suga’s lips were soft, untouched pieces of heaven. Daichi was sucked into the moment because he didn’t know when he would have the opportunity again. So at his request, time stopped for him. The room was again filled with light, and when he opened his eyes he saw that Suga wasn’t crying anymore. His eyes were closed and his face felt hot against Daichi’s hand. His face was red up to his ears as usual, and his long lashes seemed to go on for miles. Soon enough, the clock in his head started ticking again with the image of Suga permanently etched into his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter was really short but I felt that it was a good way to end it. There will definitely be more chapters I assure you. Thank you for reading. Please comment and tell me what you thought.


	3. Cold Skin and Warm Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga becomes bolder in his actions

And there it was, even in fear, Suga managed to surpass Daichi’s expectations of how amazing he could be. Even in fear, Suga could make Daichi’s heart beat faster just by being there. Even in fear, Suga was a flawless masterpiece that Daichi wanted to appreciate all by himself without any interruptions. 

Reluctantly Daichi pulled away from their kiss, their first kiss. The room was dark again so Daichi couldn’t see Suga’s reaction, he could only hope it was a good one. Instead of feeling him shaking now, he could feel his heartbeat. It was fast. Just as Daichi was about to ask if he was okay now, he felt something wrap around the back of his neck and pull him forward, and suddenly, he was in heaven all over again as Suga kissed him back.

Daichi could tell he hasn’t kissed anyone before, it was sloppy but felt like he was being cautious about what he was doing. Daichi moved his hand away from Suga’s face and pulled his bare legs to wear they sat out side of his own, so now suga saw facing Daichi whilst sitting in his lap. Surprised at this sudden change, Suga pulled away.

“I-I’m still not wearing underwear.” Suga whispered in an embarrassed tone.

“Well I would give you yours but they aren’t dry and the power is out. It's not like i care anyways, it’s just you.” 

It was just Suga after all, what did it matter. Sadly it was to much for Suga to handle and he climbed down and sat on the opposite side of the couch from Daichi. 

“You want the blanket, Suga?”

It was the middle of November so it wasn’t exactly warm in the house without the heaters on. It was actually pretty cold even though they hadn’t off long.

“No it’s fine, i’m not that cold anyways. Just keep it.”

Even though he said he wasn't cold he obviously was, he was shaking pretty hard, and when lightning would flash he could see the tip of Suga’s nose was bright red.

“DAMMIT SUGA!” He shouted and startled Suga a little bit but what scared him even more was how Daichi was now marching towards him. Suga tried to get up and sprint away but he fell right when he stood up. 

“Come here,” Daichi was shouting like before, "You are cold as hell!”

Daichi reached out and put his hand on his face and sure enough it was freezing. Daichi didn’t know why Suga didn’t just take the blanket from. Daichi picked Suga up and carried him down the hallway like he was a precious child. He can’t imagine what Suga was thinking as he struggled trying to escape from Daichi’s arms.

“Hey put me down, I’m not a kid I can walk too!”

“Just shut up and stop struggling, it's pointless.”

Suga continued to flail his limbs around until he hit Daichi in the face, pretty hard at that. Daichi stopped walking, then Suga stopped moving and placed both his hands over his mouth. He felt bad now, he didn’t want that to happen. Suga actually did like being carried like this but he didn’t want Daichi to know. He would probably carry Suga around constantly if he knew, but because he was embarrassed, he accidentally hit him. 

“OH MY GOSH I’M SO SORRY! Please don’t hate me.”

“Suga can you please just calm down?”

“Uhm...Yea sure.”

Suga made sure to stay still the rest of time he was being carried, which really wasn’t that long. Daichi walked into his bedroom with Suga still in his arms and sat him down on his bed.

“I’m not going to let you stay cold,” the tone of his voice didn’t seem like he was mad about being hit at all, "and if you don’t want to have the blanket for yourself, then we will just have to share it.”

Suga didn’t say anything as he watched Daichi walk across the room and start taking off his shirt and pants. Suga couldn’t say anything as he watched him undress, it was a sight to see even if it was dark. His muscles were very well defined, anyone could tell he was very athletic. When Daichi had came back to the bed all he had to cover himself were his black boxers.

Suga was still gazing at him, not looking at his body anymore, but looking at his eyes. When they made eye contact, Suga looked away and Daichi laughed under his breath. 

“What Suga, it's not like you haven’t seen me without a shirt before.”

“Why did you take off your clothes Daichi?”

“Because it will be warmer that way, why do you want me to put them back on?” 

Daichi was clearly teasing him and he knew it, but he still couldn’t help getting flustered. He always wondered why Daichi had this effect on him, every single thing he did put his mind in a strange state. 

“Well?”

“N-no…” He had whispered very quietly like he was ashamed of himself, but Daichi could hear him.

“What was that, speak up Suga.” 

He loved teasing Suga so much, he always reacted in the best ways. First he would make a cute smirk followed by the blush he always had spread across his face. After a couple minutes Suga worked up the courage to be a little louder. 

“No, it's fine.”

Suga avoided eye contact as long as he could until he felt weight on the other end of the bed. Daichi had laid down and patted the spot right beside him trying to get Suga to come lay with him. Suga hesitated at first but he couldn’t resist the invitation, after all he was freezing, and he crawled over to Daichi and laid down as well. After Daichi covered them both up with the blanket, he noticed that Suga didn’t look all that comfortable. He put one arm around the back of his head and the other around his waist and pulled Suga closer. His head was now resting on Daichi’s chest, Suga could hear his heartbeat. It was as fast as his own, even Daichi seemed so calm and collected, he was really nervous too. Suga reached for the hand that was placed on his waist and entwined their fingers together. He looked up at Daichi and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“Daichi, I love you, i really do.”

He couldn’t say anything back, he was at a loss for words. The usual thing to do would be to say it back but that wouldn’t be enough, so instead he squeezed him as tight as he could for only a moment. That was all he needed to do.

-

-

-

It’s bright, Daichi saw a mix of orange and red before he opened his eyes and realized it was morning. The storm had passed and it was a brand new sunny day. 

He felt a tug at the blankets and saw that Suga was still asleep, he was smiling. His hair was a complete mess and he was snoring a little bit, but Daichi didn’t think anything of it. Suga would always be perfect in his eyes. He grabbed his phone off of his nightstand and went to his gallery and looked at the picture of Suga from the day before. A few clicks later and it was his screen saver. Now he had the perfect phone, the perfect memories in a not so perfect house, and a perfect boyfriend at his side.

“I love you too, Suga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the last chapter, I don't think I can add anymore to it. Thank you so much for reading

**Author's Note:**

> I already started working on the second chapter, there might be a third but I'm not sure yet. I know the chapter is a little short but since this is my first fic I was trying not to make them to long. So please comment what you think about it so far.


End file.
